Flash and Merlin
by Bunnysealman
Summary: What would've happened if Merlin worked alongside Barry in the CCPD? How differently would things turn out? What if Cisco wasn't all that he appeared to be? Where is Arthur? More specifically, who is Arthur? You'll only find out if you read this fic!
1. Chapter 1

Barry ran down the street, bumping into people in an attempt to get to the crime scene. He soon arrived.

"CSI, CSI," he said, walking to the threesome of cops.

"... cannot carry on the investigation without him," Captain Singh was saying.

"Sorry I'm late Captain Singh," Barry said.

"What was it this time, Mr Allen? Did you forget to set your alarm clock? Before you answer I should remind you the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Wanna know why that was particularly memorable?"

The man in question nodded awkwardly. "I do not own a car."

Joe stepped in. "He was running an errand for me. Barry, did you get me what I asked for?"

Joe nodded to play along.

"Yeah, yeah. I did," Barry searched his pockets, "I have it... right...here," he pulled out a chocolate bar, "I had a few bites of it."

Barry then went to investigate the tracks. "Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT500. Shelbys have a rear super wide tyre specific to that model. Twelve inches with an asymmetrical thread," Joe smiled as he wrote that down. Barry noticed something else, "there's something else," he grabbed a pen from Chyres pocket, getting some of the brown stuff onto it. "Faecal excrement. Animal I'd guess."

"My dad gave me that pen… before he died," Chyre said.

"Sorry," Barry replied awkwardly, putting into an evidence bag. In Barry's lab, there was a man with blonde hair and green eyes sitting at a desk, unpacking a box. **(I've just realized that I'm going to change this up a bit so no one knows who he is as a civilian)**

"Who are you?" Barry asked. The man smiled.

"I'm Michael Emerson. You must be Barry," the man replied. "I was hired yesterday."

"So, you're the partner Joe was talking about yesterday."

"Yup, that's me. You might want to process that evidence so you can go see the particle accelerator."

Just then Iris walked in. "Hey, I am ready to see this atom smasher... smashing. Who are you?"

"I'm Michael, the one who was hired yesterday."

"There was a shooting today. Your dad needs me to process some evidence, which means that I don't know if we'll be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs," Barry said, turning to Iris.

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad, little nerdy dream," she ate on of Barry's fries, "besides, I cancelled a date for this."

"Hands off my fries! Unbelievable," Barry said, exasperated.

"I am stress-eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin-top than woman."

"You look amazing."

Iris rolled her eyes and Barry walked awkwardly to another part of the room. No one noticed, but Michael was looking at the two with a deep sadness on his face.

"What is so important about this particle accelerator anyway?" Iris asked, breaking the silence.

"Harrison Wells work in Quantum Theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN," Barry said.

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English."

"Okay. Imagine…" he drew a dot on the board, "that that dot is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment."

"Does that include twerking?" Iris asked and Michael snorted.

Must include magic. Michael thought.

Barry drew a bigger circle on the board, "and that is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything."

Iris put a hand on his shoulder. "You've got to get yourself a girlfriend."

"Hey, leave him alone. He's working," Joe said, walking in. He noticed Michael, "I see you're settling in nicely."

Michael nodded.

"Hi, dad," the computer beeped and Iris looked back at it. "Your test thingy is done."

Barry looked at the results. "I think the Mardon brothers are hiding at a farm. The faecal matter I found on the street was cow manure which contains traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed," he handed Joe a paper. "Bet you find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them."

"Dad, seeing how Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

He relented. "Fine, go."

"Thank you, Joe!" Barry said as he left. Joe turned to Michael.

"Aren't you going too?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just stay here," the man replied, not looking up from the computer. Joe shrugged and went downstairs. Michael, Merlin, rubbed his hands down his face. He suddenly seemed very old, older than he looked.

"Why did I decide to work here?" he mumbled to himself. Time seemed to pass very fast after that, and in no time, Barry and Iris were back at the station. Merlin still hadn't come down from upstairs and Barry headed up there. He turned on his computer to watch the news report.

"I'm Linda Park, we're outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the weather which only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator which is running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO, Harrison Wells," said the woman on the screen.

"Are you alright Barry?" Merlin asked in concern.

Barry shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Ok," Merlin turned back to his computer screen.

"Wait, we're now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction in the primary cooling system. The officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator but so far have been unable to regain control of the-," the computer screen cut out and Barry looked in the direction of S.T.A.R. Labs. An explosion shot into the sky and Barry looked to the skylight. He grabbed the chain to close it before noticing the liquids rising out of their jars. The glass window suddenly shattered and Merlin was up in a flash, (no pun intended), eyes blazing gold as he muttered a spell, his hand outstretched. Everything went dark for Barry and he thought Merlin's glowing eyes were his imagination.


	2. 9 Months Later

_Merlin's P.O.V._

I perked up suddenly, my spell alerting me that Barry was up. I smiled, grabbing my jacket and walking out of the station. Turning into an abandoned alley, I muttered a transportation spell. I suddenly found myself in an alley close to S.T.A.R. Labs and grinned, running to the elevator. As soon as I reached the floor, I ran to the cortex.

"Lightning... gave me abs?" I heard Barry say and tried not to laugh. Coming out from behind the wall, I coughed.

"Yes, and quite possibly more," I said, smiling. "It's nice to see you among the living Barry."

"What do you mean by more Michael?"

I shrugged. "You never know when the impossible could become possible. And please, call me Mike."

Caitlin looked at me strangely. "You're wise for your age."

"I've had my times," I replied, shrugging. I looked over at Barry and Cisco. There was a type of strange energy surrounding Barry that I of course couldn't tell them that I knew was there.

"Come here, have a seat," Cisco said, and Barry did just that. "You were in a coma."

"For how long?"

"Nine months," a voice said. We turned to see Dr. Wells sitting in a wheelchair in the doorway. My eyes narrowed. The man reminded me so much of Morgana that I almost saw her smirk on his face.

"Welcome back, Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss," he continued. I glared at Dr. Wells' retreating back, eyes glowing only slightly as they left. Cisco and I soon struck up a conversation and I began smiling at the jokes he made. He reminded me so much of Gwaine that I could see his smile.

"You remind me of someone that I used to know," I told him.

"Really? What happened to him?"

I cleared my throat. "He… he died."

He looked down. "I'm sorry."

I smiled sadly, "it's fine."

"Hey, maybe you could, I don't know, come over and we could do a movie marathon or something. I heard about this show that's called Merlin. Maybe we could watch that?"

I froze for just a split second before smiling. "That would be fun."

"... where we were able to stabilise you," we heard the voice of Dr. Wells float back into the cortex. My smile disappeared slightly and I looked to the entrance.

"Iris?" he looked to me and I nodded.

"Iris, yes. She came to see you quite often."

"She talks a lot," Caitlyn said.

"Also, she's hot," Cisco added. I held in a snicker.

Yup, definitely Gwaine. I thought, shaking my head slightly. Barry suddenly looked to the door.

"I need to go," he said. I could feel the energy spike slightly and go back down.

"No, you can't," Caitlyn said. I rose from my seat.

"I'll see you later Barry. I'm going to inform Joe about you being up," I walked to the door and out of S.T.A.R. labs turning again to the abandoned alley, muttering the same teleportation spell and vanishing. I entered the station and approached Joe.

"Well, there's some good news. I've just been to see Barry and you won't _believe _what I saw," I said, grinning. Joe's eyebrows raised.

"He's awake?" Joe asked and I nodded.

"I think he's going to see Iris first before he comes here. Speaking of, I'm probably going there as well. See ya!" I waved and walked to CC Jitters, waiting. Ten minutes later, Barry walked into the shopand Iris gasped before running over to hug him.

"You're awake! Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call us?"

"I just woke up," Barry replied, smiling.

"Should you even be on your feet?" Iris asked, concerned.

"Iris, I'm okay!" he countered, still smiling. She didn't look convinced.

"I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying, your heart kept stopping."

Barry put her hand on his chest. "It's still beating."

"It feels really fast," Iris said, still looking concerned. I shifted my appearance slightly, sensing the energy of his surge slightly. My hair turned black and my eyes became blue. Suddenly, a server, Tracy, tripped and I slowed time for my eyes, turning to look at Barry. I got up and walked to him, shooting him a quick grin before sitting back down. A flash of light too fast for most to see enveloped me and I shifted back. Time resumed as normal and Barry looked around, presumably for me, before looking at Iris again.

"Are you okay, Tracy?" Iris asked, looking towards her. She looked up from mopping up the spill.

"Yeah," she replied, going back to mopping it up. Barry looked like he was in shock and I got up.

"Joe will be happy to see you. I've already informed him so let's go," I pulled on my light jacket, walking towards the door.

"Let me get my stuff, okay? I'll be right back," she said, walking to collect her stuff. I smiled at Barry.

"So, how long have you been in love with her?" I asked and he looked at me, shocked. "Come on, It doesn't take a genius to know."

He sighed, "since I was 11."

I whistled. "that is one heck of a long time. I'm guessing she doesn't know. Or she might not have… oh here she is."

I looked over there and there she was indeed.

"Let's get going," Iris said, pulling on her coat.


End file.
